Error Correction Code (ECC) production is a task of a Solid State Drive (SSD) controller. Reference voltages at which the SSD controller may command a read of threshold voltages are infinite. Prior attempts at limiting the number of reads and reference voltage at which the SSD controller commands a soft retry voltage read has proven unsuccessful. Therefore, a need remains for a system and method for determining a reference voltage at which a soft retry voltage is read and a spacing between a first voltage read and a second voltage read.